The present invention relates to an improved bacon analog and an improved process for preparing it.
The art has made considerable progress in recent years in the production of textured protein products which simulate natural bacon. For example, a product based on U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,070 to Hartman reached to degree of refinement necessary to introduce it commercially. This product was based on man-made fibers bound together in zones simulating the appearance of the lean and fat portions of natural bacon.
More recent efforts, both of which have also provided the basis of commercial products, are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,677 to Leidy et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,033 to Corliss et al. In Leidy et al, there is disclosed a simulated, multiphased, meat-like product having distinct regions simulating natural red meat and fat. In one specific embodiment, a bacon analog is disclosed having a fat simulating portion prepared from an aqueous emulsion of fat as the discontinuous phase surrounded by a matrix of heat coagulable protein, containing such proteins as egg albumin, proteinaceous filler materials, soy isolate and other heat settable proteins.
Corliss et al describe a simulated bacon product produced by forming and stacking alternate red and white vegetable protein containing layers to simulate lean meat and fat and then cooking the stacked layers to form a slab. The individual layers are produced from separate aqueous mixtures containing specified amounts of vegetable protein fiber, egg albumin, tapioca starch, water, vegetable oil, vegetable gum such as carrageenan, vegetable protein isolate, dextrose, sodium caseinate, colorings, flavors and seasonings. These materials are mixed in an aerating type mixer until the mixture is fully homgenized and a substantial amount of air is entrapped within the matrix. This formation, as with that of Leidy et al, does not provide a juicy, smooth meltdown simulating that of natural bacon fat, or a chewy meat-like portion, but has a more dry and cracker-like texture. The materials of the type disclosed by Corliss et al and Leidy et al, however, make a rather significant improvement over the earlier products.
In a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 622,272, filed Oct. 10, 1975, there is disclosed a fully cooked bacon analog which has the ability to remain crisp in the presence of moisture longer than natural bacon or known commercial bacon analog products. It achieves this property in part through a high solids content in the overall product and the white phase in particular, and in part because the red or meaty phase is deaerated. This material becomes crispy soon after frying, does not have a chewy red portion and does not have a juicy, meltable fat portion.
In another recent U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 395,793, filed Sept. 10, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,474, by Sienkiewicz et al, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for preparing meat analogs of the type described in the above Leidy et al patent. Therein it is disclosed that in that system, the obtainment of densities above 1.05 g/cc in the red phase gives a more meaty, chewy texture; however, deaeration is not disclosed and densities of 1.08 or above have not been accomplished practicing the invention as set forth in that application.
Despite these recent advances, there remains a present need for an improved bacon analog wherein the fat and meat portions individually and in concert more nearly resemble their natural counterparts.